This invention relates in general to sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with a device for selectively retaining a support plate affixed to a sewing machine bed which device, when not in use, will remain substantially flush with the bed.
Recently there have been introduced in the marketplace electronically controlled sewing machines. These electronically controlled sewing machines utilize a solid state memory to retain a record of ornamental patterns and stitch parameters for use in controlling the sewing instrumentalities of the sewing machine. It had been proposed to supplement the solid state memories with auxiliary devices which permit, for example, the application of monograms, or permit a home sewer to initiate her own patterns. With these types of devices, generally an electrical connection must be made with the electronic control means of the sewing machine, and the device must be located convenient to the home sewer so as to be readily manipulated.
What is required is a support plate for these auxiliary devices, together with retractable means for connecting the support plate to the sewing machine which retractable means when retracted provide little or no interference with the flow of work material across the work supporting bed or with the aesthetic appearance of the sewing machine.